


Who Doesn't Like

by Tortellini



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Brother-Sister Relationships, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Erik Lehnsherr & Raven | Mystique Friendship, Erik Lehnsherr Has a Crush, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Families of Choice, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Who doesn't like Charles Xavier? Erik--Magneto to the public, thank you very much--just wants to talk, that's all.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Raven | Mystique, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Who Doesn't Like

Raven seemed to be having a bit of a crisis, it seemed. Sure, she kept saying she didn't like Hank McCoy but for some reason Erik was sort of having a hard time believing it. 

"So what do I do?" she asked.

Why was she asking him? Like she thought that he had some huge secret to getting people to like you. Had she _met_ him?

So Erik gave the only answer he could think of. He shrugged. "I don't know." he said honestly. "Listen, you can't get everyone to like you, Raven. It doesn't work like that."

"I can try--"

"You're not Charles."

Raven rose an eyebrow. "Not everyone likes Charles, you know."

And that made Erik pause. He looked at her slowly, almost disbelievingly. "Who doesn't like Charles."

Raven paled a little bit at that. Erik could be kind of scary when he wanted to be. Good thing he wasn't evil...yeah... "No one, I just--"

" _I need names now."_

Oh, okay then. 


End file.
